


His gladiator

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rin is a prince, Sousuke is a gladiator, a mix of angst, everything, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke lost his family and home when he was a child. He offered to become Matsuokas' gladiator.<br/>Rin is a prince. He is curious but he shouldn't talk with Sousuke.<br/>Since when he listens to his parents, though?</p><p>A story about forbidden love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sit down, son.” A lady showed her son a chair and she with her husband sat right by him. They were on a massive arena, preparing to watch gladiators fight.

It was the first time Rin would watch. He just turned sixteen and his mother did not want him to see violence earlier. She always treated him like a child, considering him fragile, and needing him to live in complete denial. Like pretending there was no cruelty in the world would change anything considering one day he was meant to find out anyway.

He was a sickly child and they were the kingdom meaning one day he would take his father’s place so everybody treated him with special care. People had to listen to his father’s orders and majority wanted to make him happy not to die in vain.

His father… pretending to be a good man but everybody knew he was cruel and nothing would stop him from ensuring he’d stay on the top. His father… embarrassed by his child’s naivety and good heart. His fragility. He probably hoped he would get harsher by watching gladiators. Become a man, as he called it.

Well, he did not mind watching handsome men with weapons but watching them killing wasn’t exactly his thing. If people just talked more instead of killing themselves…

“Is our Sousuke fighting today?” His mother asked her husband.

“Yes, of course. He is the best. Let’s hope he will survive and win.”

Sousuke. He heard that name before. A teenager that his parents made a gladiator out of after he offered to work for them. He never saw him. It wasn’t very unusual for gladiators wanting to become ones, it’s been awhile since only criminals were thrown inside the arena to kill themselves off and provide entertainment at the same time. Now rich guys were buying poor people, providing training, and making them fight with each other for entertainment. And of course to show off.

From what he found out Sousuke was maybe a year or two older than him. Started fighting at the age of fourteen, trained since he was twelve. Lost his family in bombing and desperately looked for… home.

When he heard about him he wanted to befriend him. His parents only let him see other high class children. Everything would be great if they would not be complete snobs that could only talk about how rich their parents were and what they bought recently. Rin wanted a normal friend and he believed that Sousuke probably would be. If he was poor and so brave then he would not be a snob and most likely so interesting to listen to. Rin wanted to play. Rin wanted to be a kid.

His parents never let him see him. Called Sousuke a tool to fight not worth Rin’s attention. Rin did not agree. He has met a lot of rich but stupid people. Intelligence did not come with money.

“Ah, it begins.”

Rin looked up, fixing the satin cloth around his head, protecting him from the sun. His bracelets chattered on his wrist. Two men walked inside as people stood up and started shouting. Rin curiously looked at Sousuke as he and another man stood right in front of the place where he was sitting with his parents and bowed to them. His face was covered with a metal mask so he only saw his eyes. He was holding two swords. Boots to his knees, cloth around his hips, only one arm covered with protective metal. Sousuke had a gorgeous slim but well built body. Not an ounce of fat, only hard muscles.

They started fighting a few moments later and Rin kept himself from closing his eyes, seeing how brutal it was. Sousuke was, what, seventeen, eighteen? Rin felt like a child in comparison. Nothing stopped him, he was fighting without taking a moment of break. Others needed a moment to catch a breath, and he always used it against them. All of them asked for mercy.

Not one of them received it from his father and on command Sousuke forced the sword in their backs as they went on knees in defeat.

Other families were throwing their people one after another, wanting Sousuke to finally lose. He was getting hurt, there were a lot of bruises on his body but nothing serious that would even make him blink. He was breathing hard at the end, when the limit was fulfilled. No one would use their best gladiator to the point he was too tired to win. Ten gladiators was absolute maximum his father let fight with Sousuke.

Until today.

When another man started shouting for letting him use his, absolute best gladiator, that Sousuke cannot even compare to, his father felt insulted. And let them fight. Rin tried to stop him seeing Sousuke’s tired eyes, hands shaking, but his father had none of it. Sousuke of course did not say anything and bowed, ready to fight again.

Rin’s hands were tight on the gold in front of him, barrier keeping him safe and away. The fight was unfair. Sousuke was exhausted, the strong sun wasn’t helping. His moves became slower, and the massive guy in front of him obviously was in top form, not fighting for the whole day.

He hit Sousuke once, he hit him twice. It became more and more difficult for Sousuke to get back on his legs. But his moves were smoother than the big man’s so he managed to get away. When he got hit again the swords fell out of his hands as he hit the ground hard, face in the sand, and his vision had to darken because he eyed them laying on the ground by him but did not pick them up. At this point Rin was standing, as were others. The difference was that he was terrified and they were more excited than ever.

When Sousuke finally lifted his shaking hand to grab his weapon, the man stood on his hand and Rin cringed hearing the snap. But Sousuke quickly extended his other hand out and grabbed the sword. He was on his back seconds later, cutting the man’s shin. He fell back and Sousuke got himself up not so graciously anymore and lifted his weapon to shove it in man’s heart.

But at the same time the gladiator lifted his sword and shoved it up.

Rin screamed when Sousuke stumbled back with the sword stuck in his arm as his own fell out from his hand. Sousuke shouted furious and pulled it out to shove it down into the gladiator’s chest, this time killing the man.

People started cheering, it became loud. Everything was ringing in Rin’s ears as he was breathing hard slowly calming down, his heart beating loudly.

Sousuke held himself up with the sword, arms shaking from exhaustion and pain. He took the helmet off and Rin saw his black short hair and side of his thin face. When he turned to look at them and his eyes finally met Rin’s, Rin’s jaw dropped.

He knew him. He knew this boy.

Sousuke bowed to them and then fell on the ground lifelessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sneaked out that night.

After Sousuke collapsed everybody thought for a minute that his body gave up and he died. Rin could not breath but when the doctor checked on Sousuke and lifted his thumb up, they exhaled, relaxing.

They put him on a stretcher and took to the medical point. Exactly where Rin was going now.

When he walked inside he was surprised to not find him on any of the beds. He approached the doctor and asked her about him. She informed him that Sousuke already went away.

Surprised he went out, trying to find him somewhere near. How could he already leave? Sousuke was exhausted, nearly bled to death! When Rin collapsed his mother did not let him out of the bed for a week!

Biting the inside of his cheek, he made his way towards the forest, where gladiators often went to clean themselves up and rest after the fight. He saw wood on fire, lighting up the place so he carefully went to the side. He did not want everybody to notice him.

Rin smiled when he noticed him. Sousuke was sitting by the river, his arm and hand bandaged. He had a bucket that he was filling with water. With only one arm it was difficult for him to lift it so he tried using his hurt arm, making Rin flinch. He cringed when Sousuke’s arm gave up and the bucket fell from his hands, as he grabbed his arm in pain, clenching his teeth.

“Do you need help?” Rin asked softly, fixing the soft shawls on his head.

Sousuke turned around so suddenly that Rin took a step back, raising his hands up in defence noticing a knife in Sousuke’s hand. When did he get a hold of it?

“Prince?” Sousuke asked shocked.

Rin smiled and put his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. “Shh. People will hear.”

“You should not be here,” he whispered, eyes big as Rin slowly kneeled by him. “Where are your bodyguards?”

“Do I need bodyguards with you?” Rin blushed a little.

Sousuke chuckled. “Your father will kill me thinking I tried to hurt you.”

Rin stopped starring at his hands and looked at him in surprise. “My father would never hurt you! You’re his best gladiator!”

Sousuke smiled at him and he growled recognising that look. Pity. Naïve child knows nothing.

“I would not let him hurt you because of me,” Rin said.

“So what brings you here?” Sousuke asked, reaching for the dirty cloth lying on the grass, and he wet it to bring it up and clean his face from the dirt.

Why didn’t they clean him in the hospital? The bandage looked dirty, too.

“I was impressed by your fighting and… Let me help.” Rin sneaked the cloth from his hand; not looking in his eyes, and slowly started cleaning his arms. “I recognised you.” He added quietly, his touch soft. He wet the cloth again and smoothed it against Sousuke’s chest, feeling his hard muscles.

Sousuke peaked at him curiously.

“A long time ago you offered me water when my parents were showing me the village.”

“Ohh.” Sousuke laughed quietly. “I do remember that.”

“Do you?” Rin smiled.

“Yeah, we were, what, six? I remember seeing you. All kids were curious how a child raised in royalty looks like. You weren’t walking around with your nose up in the skies so I approached you curious. You took the water and when you turned away your father ordered his men to beat the shit out of me for daring to talk to the prince. It was the first time I got called an animal, too.”

Rin choked and looked up, eyes feeling with tears. “I didn’t… I am so sorry…”

He could not believe that his little happy memory was something so awful to Sousuke. How could his father do it? Sousuke only offered him water!

“You should not apologise to an animal.” Sousuke seemed confused with his sincerest.

“Stop calling yourself that.” Rin wiped the tears off, and then touched his chest, feeling his beating heart under his shaking hand. “I am so sorry, if I only knew…” He lifted his hand and touched his cheek, noticing how Sousuke tensed. “Please forgive me.”

“Prince.” Sousuke was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. “You should not…”

“I’m Rin.” He interrupted him with a little smile, putting his hands back on his knees to stop Sousuke from feeling uncomfortable.

“I can’t call you that,” Sousuke whispered, shaking his head. “Look. You’re a prince. I’m no one. You should not be here in the first place. This is wrong.”

Rin took Sousuke’s hand and placed it on his cheek. “It’s only titles, I’m just like you underneath them.” He did not even know how naïve he was being.

Before Sousuke could say anything back, there was a shout. Rin turned quickly towards the direction he heard it from and gasped seeing his father and his bodyguards pointing guns in their direction. He screamed when out of nowhere one of them showed up behind Sousuke and quickly tied a rope around his neck to pull him away from Rin. Sousuke choked for air as the man threw him on the ground and then put the boot on his throat.

“LET HIM GO!” Rin shouted, feeling tears stinging his eyes as Sousuke struggled. Rin pushed man’s leg away with all his strength and he stumbled back surprised, Sousuke coughing as the air filled his lungs suddenly. Rin touched his throat lightly making him flinch and pull away.

“RIN! What do you think you are doing!?” His father grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away harshly. He kicked Sousuke in the hurt arm, making him yelp in pain.

“FATHER, STOP!” Rin pushed him away and sat right in front of Sousuke, spreading his arms. He noticed Sousuke’s hand was red from blood, pressed tight to the bleeding arm his father just hurt again. “I CAME HERE! I WANTED TO TALK TO HIM! I TOUCHED HIM!”

“How many times I told you to not talk with dirt! He’s nothing! An animal! He does not deserve your time!”

“Now you call him that?! When he is winning he is your best gladiator and now he is nothing!?”

“Do not dare to raise your voice at me!”

“I am sorry, my lord.” Sousuke lifted himself on the healthy arm and kneeled, bowing. “I will take the punishment.”

“What punishment?!” Rin shouted, tears on his cheeks. “He hasn’t done anything wrong!” he screamed.

“Take him to the dungeons.” His father faced the bodyguard and grabbed Rin himself. “We’re leaving, Rin.”

“NO! FATHER, PLEASE! SOUSUKE!” He was too weak against the man who pulled him up on the horse. Rin could only scream seeing them kicking Sousuke to the ground and twisting his arms behind his back. The last thing he saw was Sousuke’s face twisted in pain, then there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you're enjoying the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rin jerked awake and quickly sat up on the bed. He was in his room.

He looked around the place, gold and wood everywhere, shiny brass bath on his right. It was dark, the candles were lighting up the room. Rin quickly changed from his nightshirt into everyday clothes and was on his way out when his mother walked in.

“Mom!”

“What are you doing out of bed? You fainted! You should be in…”

“Where is Sousuke?!”

“Don’t worry about it.” She brought her arms around him and hugged. “He won’t ever touch you again.” She kissed the top of his head. “I am so sorry you had…”

“What are you talking about!” He shoved her away, ignoring the look of shock on her face. “Mom, I WENT TO HIM! Why is no one listening to me!” Rin choked, tears stinging his eyes.

His father was always embarrassed by his emotional personality, but Rin never felt bad about it. He believed that if people were more sincere and did not hide their feelings, then there would be a lot of less arguments and fights. Not according to his father, though. He trusted that showing emotions was weakness and Rin won’t survive in the real world even for a few moments. Emotions were for women.

Sometimes, just sometimes Rin wished he could actually keep his emotions in check. Like now. It was true that people did not take him seriously because of his personality and that hurt. He wasn’t pathetic and weak because he could not stop tears!

“Please, sit down.” She put her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed backwards to the bed. Once he sat, shoulders dropped, she kneeled to be at his level. “Tell me what happened.”

“I recognised him in the arena,” Rin sniffed. “This is the boy I’ve met once.”

“I don’t think you did, Rin…”

“When you were showing me the village, he offered me water, remember?”

She seemed deep in thoughts for a few moments but then nodded, realisation on her face.

“Did you know father’s people hurt him for that? They called him an animal, too.” Rin whispered.

She sighed and lifted herself slowly to sit by him.

“Rin, you have to understand that you’re a special boy…”

“What it has to do with anything?!”

“Shh.” She brought her arm around him, bringing him closer to her so he could hug her. Another thing that his father hated was how close he was with his mother. Mommy’s boy. A boy should look up to his father, the king, not a woman. Rin adored his mother and believed she should be adored simply for the fact that she puts up with his father alone. “You are royalty. Sousuke is just a village child. A poor child. No one. Such people have no right to come close to you, to talk to you like you’re one of them… Our people have no right to treat you with disrespect, so him coming to you and acting like you’re his little friend was an insult. To your father he did something unforgivable so he punished him on eyes of others to teach everybody a lesson.”

“He was just six.” Rin sobbed. In front of others, too? How could he hurt a child and make a scene out of it?!

“The world is a cruel place, Rin.”

“The world isn’t cruel, mom. Father is. I’d never let a child be hurt for nothing. Disrespect? Offering water?!” Rin pulled away, shaking his head. “Where is Sousuke now? They said they are taking him to the dungeons! He did not do anything wrong!”

“Probably still there,” she sighed, looking at him with a little sadness and fond at the same time.

“I need to go there. I promised him they would not hurt him because of me!” He stood up, straightening his clothes.

“Rin, sweetie…”

“No! Take me to the dungeons, mom. PLEASE.”

She starred at him surprised, seeing his hands curling into fists, look determined. Finally nodding she stood up and showed him his way.

*

Rin jumped when he heard a scream. He ran through the dark corridors, guards eyeing him with shock, but did not do anything seeing his mother behind him. Rin knocked hard on the big wooden door hearing another scream at the very end of the tunnel.

They opened suddenly and he shoved himself in, pushing the guard out of his way.

“Rin?! What are you doing here?!” His father shouted.

Rin did not respond, frozen in one place, eyes on Sousuke. He was chained to the cold ground; face down, metal collar on his neck, cuffs on hands and legs. His face was nearly unrecognizable it was so beaten up, blood covering it. His back was one bloody mess, too.

“Sousuke…” Rin dropped to his knees and touched his face as lightly as possible to not hurt him. Sousuke flinched and mumbled something out, too weak to move away. His breathing was faint. “Shhh, I will get you out of here,” he whispered.

“Hana, what is the meaning of this?!” His father shouted to his mother but Rin ignored them, taking his shawl off his head to wrap it around Sousuke’s. Not only to make him at least a little more comfortable, but he knew what it meant. Respect. They could not hurt him with prince’s shawl around his head. “Unlock him, right now!” He snapped at the guard who jerked and unsurely did as told, sending a look towards his father who ignored him, deep in a conversation with his mother.

“We need to talk, but first take this boy to the hospital. OUR hospital.” She ordered the guard who bowed and lifted Sousuke with ease. Rin ran right after them. His father was arguing with his mother all the way to the hospital. The doctors kicked them out of there so Rin stubbornly sat right by the door with his hands across his chest.

“At least clean yourself.” His mother smiled kindly.

Rin only then realised his hands and clothes were dirty from blood. He looked at the door and chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking.

“I will keep an eye on him while you’re gone.” Hana promised.

Rin looked at her suspiciously but she crossed her heart so with a quick ‘I will be right back’ he ran to his room to clean himself up and change.

*

He did not know what his mother said to his father, but when Sousuke woke up, they let Rin visit him alone.

Rin slowly walked up to his bed, on the very end. He smiled seeing Sousuke in a light, long sleeved blue shirt, the shawl of the same colour clean and lightly wrapped around his head, soft ends on his chest. Rin was so glad that the doctor ensured he would keep it. The white bandage was around his upper body, arm and broken hand. The blanket covered his lower body. His face was bruised, but free from blood. 

“Prince.”

Rin jumped a little hearing the weak whisper.

“I told you to call me Rin, Sousuke.” He sat by him, close to his head and smiled seeing him smirking.

“And I told you that I have no right, do you need any more proof?” He turned his head to face him properly, eyes tired and whites red from tortures. There was no sarcasm in his voice.

“It won’t ever happen again.” Rin promised. “They know now, they won’t hurt you.” He wondered if Sousuke knew what wearing the shawl of the prince meant. It seemed he wasn’t even aware he had it on.

“You’re so naïve…”

“I am not!” Rin breathed in and out to calm himself down. “Sousuke…”

“You know nothing about this world.” Sousuke closed his eyes. “You live in luxury, where everybody bows to you and your needs. You do not know hunger or pain. You never lost anyone. You did not have to beg for help, you were not beaten as a child for nothing. You were never called an animal. You did not have to sell yourself to the man who hurt you to survive. You know nothing, they are keeping you in the perfect little dream they have created for you that only you see. Don’t tell me you have any idea…”

“I am not claiming that our lives are the same!” Rin touched his hand but quickly took his away when Sousuke flinched. “But I am not naïve. I am not pretending there’s nothing going on but how I am supposed to know everything when no one tells me anything?”

“I am not saying it’s your fault, I’d live in denial like you, too, if I only could.” He chuckled but kept his eyes closed, struggling to keep awake. “You should be happy you’re on the other side.”

“Please be my friend.” Rin said suddenly and casted his eyes down as blush reddened his cheeks. He knew how childish it sounded.

He could not help it. He never forgot Sousuke. He fell for those bright eyes colour of the ocean that he loved to visit with his mother during summer. The childish innocence. The curiosity but not need to worship to get something out of knowing the prince. It looked like Sousuke simply wanted to play then, too. To have a friend. Like he saw something special in Rin. Even though Sousuke said that he was simply curious as other kids, he acted differently than them.

Rin believed in destiny. Maybe it was another naivety of his but he trusted there had to be something in the fact that out of all the children it was the one who came up to him that later became their gladiator. Some people were meant to be together.

Rin also believed that it was a good idea to help destiny sometimes.

“Why do you want a friend in me? Just order me to do whatever you want.” Sousuke starred at him, eyebrows raised in shock.

Rin shook his head, smiling. The shawl looked nice on him, blue complimenting his eyes. “I want a friend. Not another servant. Please.”

“We can’t be friends,” he chuckled. “I’m either training or working. Or fighting. I have no time to be for anyone. Besides, your father would never let it happen. You should find friends in other high class children, like you.”

“I don’t want friends in snobs. I want a friend in you.”

“It’s impossible.”

“No, it isn’t.” Rin smiled cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you are enjoying the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

“I want Sousuke to be my bodyguard.”

Rin stood in the throne room, facing his parents, hands across his chest. His young boyish face was full of determination.

“You already have bodyguards for when you go out.” His father sighed from where he was sat on the throne, his wife by his side, his hand supporting his head. “He’s a gladiator. Nothing else.”

“But I want Sousuke as my best bodyguard. I don’t need them! He will be enough.”

“Sousuke was trained to know how to take hits and hit himself. Your bodyguard has to be more than that. He has to be intelligent, powerful and look appropriate.”

Rin saw red. “Stop calling him stupid! He is more intelligent than you think!”

“He does not even know how to write or read!” His father stood up, angry. “I am not going to put my son in hands of a brainless animal!”

Rin clenched his jaw stopping himself from snapping. Taking deep breaths did not help much. He did not know that, either, but if his father thought that it will put him off…

“Mom.” He faced his mother who was watching this conversation in silence. “Please.” He begged her with his eyes.

“Let’s give the boy a chance.” She looked at her husband. “What’s most important is that he can fight and keep Rin safe. The rest…” She smiled. “I am sure Rin could help.”

“This boy does not know how to be a bodyguard, how to wear an uniform, nothing!” He tried to change her mind. “How are you imagining it?!”

“Keep it slow. Our bodyguard will teach him how to be one. How to wear a uniform and act. Rin will teach him how to properly talk, read, and write. Once he will be ready, he will receive the right to keep our son safe. You will find yourself another gladiator within that time.”

His father was left speechless and Rin hid his grin. When he saw him nodding, though, Rin jumped in happiness and ran to the hospital before they could say anything else.

*

Rin wanted to shout when he ran inside the room but he noticed Sousuke was asleep. He quietly walked over to his bed where he doctor was checking on Sousuke, trying to not wake him up.

“Is he well?” He whispered to the doctor.

“Healing, still very weak.” She smiled at him, seeing him eyeing his bruised face with concern. “Not all the bruises will heal, but they will get better.”

“I always thought that the more bruises someone has, the braver they are,” Rin said quietly.

“Then you need to consider him the bravest man you have ever seen.” She bowed a little and went to her office, leaving them alone.

Rin sat slowly on the side of Sousuke’s bed, watching him slowly breathing. He lifted his hand to stroke his cheek as softly as possible to not hurt or wake him up and quickly took it away when Sousuke tensed in his sleep.

Rin wondered if he would ever stop flinching at any touch. Was it possible? Before Sousuke was hurt by his father and lost his family, he had to know only good touch. He had family, his mom had to love him and pet his hair, kiss him goodnight when he was a little boy. Was the reason he forgot because he was hurt so many more times? Could he only remember pain?

He hoped becoming his bodyguard would help. There would be less fighting, less chances to get hurt. He’d learn how to be with them, instead of always being treated like he is worse than them. Lessons would give Rin opportunity to let him live like a normal person, talk and laugh, enjoy life. He wasn’t scared for Sousuke as his bodyguard, no one ever tried to hurt Rin. Everybody knew Rin was as dangerous as a fly, so he was actually making Sousuke safer than he ever was.

“What are you doing here again, prince?”

Rin heard the whisper and nearly fell off the bed with a scream. Sousuke opened his eyes to send him a confused look.

“You scared me.” Rin sat on the chair seeing him starring at him weirdly. “And it’s Rin.”

“Fine, pRINce…ss…” He smiled smugly adding the quiet ‘ss’.

Rin pouted, face angry.

“Ohh,” Sousuke turned his head to look at him. “Did I find a weak spot? Is that how I will get rid of you?”

“Why do you want to get rid of me?” Rin sighed hearing how pathetic and upset his voice sounded. This is why he’d never take his father place.

“Because you will get me killed.”

Rin crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him, nose a little higher in the air. “Well, I won’t. Actually, I probably just extended your life. Unless you’re going to be very unlucky.”

“What are you talking about again, princess?” He sighed tiredly and lifted his hand to rub his temple only to furrow his eyebrows and touch the shawl around his head. He took one end in his hand and starred at it dumbfounded.

“You’re going to be my bodyguard.”

The end of the shawl slipped between his fingers.

“What?”

“You’re going to be trained to be my bodyguard. The other bodyguards will teach you how to be one and I will teach you the rest.” Rin smiled, leaning a little closer to Sousuke.

Sousuke even forgot about the shawl, starring in his eyes shocked.

“And your father…”

“Mom talked him over, he had to agree.” Rin laughed.

“I am going to die.” Sousuke whispered, facing the ceiling and closing his eyes.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, why would anyone want to kill me.” Rin leaned a little more. “You will spend all your time at the castle and once you will finish training, you will receive a nice expensive uniform and your weapons which you probably won’t ever use.”

“They don’t tell you about the killers either, do they?” Sousuke sighed.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Sousuke looked at him again. “Why you’re so stubborn for us to be together?”

Rin shrugged. “Maybe I like your eyecolour.” He blushed when he saw his eyes growing big.

“My… eyecolour.” Sousuke shook his head. “You’re insane. Absolutely insane.”

“Insane people are most interesting.” Rin grinned.

“Is that what they’ve told you to make you feel better?”

“Hey!” Rin laughed and his heart beat faster when he saw Sousuke cracking a smile himself. “They’re like the sea, did you know that?”

“What?”

“Your eyes.”

Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows. “They’re blue.”

“No, they’re like the sea.” Rin disagreed and took the end of the shawl to show it to Sousuke. “This is blue. Your eyes are like the sea.”

“I thought sea is blue.” Sousuke shook his head. “Sea-colour,” he murmured more to himself than Rin. “You’re so weird.”

“You should have a better look at the sea next time you will see it,” Rin rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never gone sea-side.” Sousuke shrugged. “You don’t need to be so pretentious.”

Rin snapped his mouth shut. “I am sorry, I did not know…”

You fool, Rin…

“It’s fine.” He smoothed his hands on the blanket, feeling the softness. “Don’t apologise for not knowing, especially to me.”

Rin sat by him on the bed, ignoring the flinch this time. Sousuke looked unsurely at him.

“I will show you the sea, this year,” Rin said quietly. “We always go during summer. As my bodyguard you will definitely join us this time.”

He beamed when Sousuke starred at him in shock. Rin happily noticed actual curiosity shining in his eyes for the first time.


End file.
